User talk:Monsterkiller
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations hammer girl's clan dear monster killer it's me, Hammer girl. i know you're in another clan but i noticed that you left a message in my blog about some name suggestions. if you can't be in two clans at the same time but if you can't i will take your name off our member list if you want (some people just sart another hunter file so they can be in two clans). get back﻿ to me when you can. dragontamer 06:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (dragon tamer is my nickname) Dear clan member, This is hammer girl. A recent discussion has leaded me to ask all of my clan members why they do not go on our blog any more (so it’s not just you!). It has been requested that you tell us whether you still wish to be in my clan or not. I understand if you have been busy, on holiday or if your life is just too hectic for you at the moment to check on the blog. We would appreciate it if you leave us a message with your explanation. hammer girl 01:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear clan member, In case you did not get a chance to look at my last message, your name will be taken off of my clan list if you do not log on and comment on our blog. If your name is taken off of the list and you still want to be in my clan then just let me know and I’ll put your name back on the list. hammer girl 13:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Your other request It up. I hope you like it. Please comment, took me a while to draw this thing...Anyway, check it out in my blog! KaiserLos 15:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC)